Lost love
by LozzieLiz
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the season 4 episode 'a Paige from the Past' its mainly P/C
1. Chapter 1

Lost love pt1  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
The evil spirit left Phoebes Body and soared up towards the roof. As Phoebe began to re-gain composure and control to her own body again, she saw her love collapsed on the stairs of the chapel. Phoebe acted before she thought and immediately fell beside Cole, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Cole! Please Baby. Don't die. LEO!"  
  
Cole weakly moved his hand up to lightly stroke her cheek. That was it. Phoebe could no longer hold back her tears. They streamed down her face, stained her cheeks black from her mascara, and fell from her chin to the ground. Cole moved his hand again and wiped away the tearstains from her face. She quickly clasped her hand over his and cried out again:  
  
"LEO!"  
  
"H-He. cant here you baby." Cole Stated weakly  
  
"He has to. I can't let you go." Phoebe replied, kissing the hand that she held so tightly.  
  
"It doesn't. hurt." Cole said, his voice just barely above a whisper. The truth was, it hurt like hell, and Cole knew what Hell felt like. It wasn't the kind of pain that you would think though, from a bullet in the chest. No. It hurt more because of the fact that he knew that he was going to die. He wasn't afraid of death, though. He was scared of loosing Phoebe. The thought of never holding her again was un-bearable, of never kissing her soft lips or hearing her say his name. Of the fact that they would never live the lives of a 'normal' couple. Never saying the words 'I do' or living together happily forever. Never having beautiful Children that they could call their own. Cole never actually thought about having kids. He thought that he would be the last person that anyone would pick to be a father. but the idea was somehow soothing to him. It's amazing how being near-death put things in to perspective for you.  
  
"I. Love you Phoebe." Cole said his breath shortening  
  
"Don't ever forget that." he continued.  
  
"I wont cause your not going anywhere. I cant loose you."  
  
"I-its my time. Phoebe"  
  
"NO! No its not!" Phoebe said sternly between tears.  
  
"LEO!!!"  
  
"He's. not coming."  
  
"Yes he is!" spat back Phoebe "you cant go. You can't leave me."  
  
"Ill never leave you." Cole's body began to shake as he used all his strength to pull Phoebe towards his face and kiss her ever so gently.  
  
"I love you." Cole trailed off.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And with that, Cole's body became limp and lifeless and Phoebe felt the hand that she held so tightly, slowly slip away as Cole's eyelids slid shut.  
  
"Cole. NO!" Phoebe yelled, but no response. Phoebe once again kissed his lips as she cried for her love.  
O.k., O.k., O.k. I know im a hypocrite, y'know saying that I hate Brad Kern for killing off Cole and then killing him off in my story. But I promise he'll be back!!! Well you know the deal... now review, review, review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost love pt2  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
Phoebe sat at her bed and stared out of her window, looking at nothing in particular. Outside, Birds were chirping in a near-by tree, children in the neighbourhood squealed with delight as they frolicked in the sun. flowers bloomed with vibrant colours and stunning scents in the early evening. It was a beautiful day. but not to Phoebe.  
  
To Phoebe everything looked dull and lifeless. No birds, no children and no flowers. Just emptiness. It was a feeling that Phoebe was all too familiar with. Death has once again claimed her heart, her soul. For that morning Phoebe had buried her love. Her one piece of sanity, the thing she had to live for was gone. Now it felt like she had nothing. Life was gone. Phoebe no longer feared death. In fact, she would, right now, welcome death. She knew it couldn't possibly be anymore painful that this. Nothing could be.  
  
Phoebes mind was so blank that she didn't even notice Piper and Paige walk through her door. Piper took one look at her sisters tear-stained face and her heart broke for her little sister. Phoebe who had once been a wonderful, care-free glowing woman was now reduced to an empty shell.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" Piper asked as she sat on the bed next to Phoebe. Phoebe simply looked away from her sisters to hide the fresh batch of tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Paige however, walked over and sat on the other side of Phoebe so she couldn't look away.  
  
"Phoebe, you can talk to us. Were your sisters. We love you."  
Phoebe sighed and got up.  
  
"But that's just the thing. all that love has ever gotten me is heartache. Mom, Grams, Prue and now Cole. Its like im cursed to spend eternity alone. if I were you id be getting away from me as fast as you can. It'd be safer if you stay away from me."  
  
"Phoebe. your not cursed."  
  
"Then why does everything I touch, everyone I love.die or leave or just." Phoebe didn't continue. She started to lift objects off her dresser and place them in drawers, then deciding that they looked better where they were, place them back on the dresser. She then opened a drawer and pulled out the clothing that was inside.  
  
"Phoebe? What are you doing?" Paige asked sceptically.  
  
"Uhhh. Cleaning."  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't clean."  
  
"Well, at least it will keep me from falling apart. or hurting anyone else." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Phoebe." Piper began But Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"You know what? I think ive had enough comforting for today. I m gonna have a lie down im not feeling too well." Piper and Paige both got the hint and left, but before piper closed the door she said to her sister:  
  
"You know were always here for you, Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe didn't reply so piper shut the door. She sighed and whispered to the heavens:  
  
"Oh Phoebe."  
Inside the bedroom Phoebe sighed and let the tears roll down her face. She felt so much anger pent up inside her. Anger at herself, anger at the elders, anger at death and anger at Cole. Why did he have to leave? All this anger suddenly lashed out and Phoebe threw a small glass bottle at the wall. It felt kinda good.  
  
Phoebe told herself that she had to get away. To save her sisters from her curse. and to save her from herself. She began to angrily pack things into a small bag, not sure of where she would go. Muttering to herself:  
  
"I don't care what Piper says, im leaving. If I stay here any longer ill just get hurt again. ill just hurt someone else ill just."  
  
Phoebe suddenly realised that in her hands, the garment she was going to pack, was one of Coles. She had been absentmindedly packing and she didn't realise that she must have picked-up one of Coles shirts instead of her own. She shook as she slowly brought the piece of clothing up to her face, tears streaming down. She took in the feel of the material on her skin. It felt so familiar. Coles scent was all through it. She suddenly went weak at the knees and dropped down on the floor. It was the same scent that she smelt everywhere. The one that reminded her of him. The one that reminded her that he was gone.  
( Sad story. Booo hoo! Ok im over it (cause I know whats gonna happen. DUH!) thanx to the ppls who reviewed and please continue to do so!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost love pt3  
  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
It had been a month since Coles funeral. It seemed that instead of moving on, Phoebe just kept wallowing in her pain. Leo knew that it would take time for Phoebe to become Phoebe again. But no-one wished to talk to her about it. Well, they had tried, but Phoebe had just dismissed them claiming that she wasn't affected. As her Brother-in-law, Leo knew not to push the issue. but as her whitelighter he knew that if he didn't, they wouldn't get the real Phoebe back. EVER!  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
Piper stirred her coffee with the spoon in her left hand. It had been almost 5 weeks since Cole had died. It didn't seem real to piper. She half expected for him to walk through the door at any moment and make one of his sarcastic comments. Piper smiled. Believe it or not, Piper actually missed him. Since Prue died he had become part of the family. She had begun to love him like a brother. She could hardly think about what phoebe was going through. Piper knew that if she ever lost Leo, she would never get over it.  
  
Phoebe had finally come out of her room the other day. It was the first time since the funeral. She just walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as if she were in a trance. Not a word, not a smile, not ANY kind of facial expression at all. NOTHING! Piper had also often caught her in the bathroom being sick. Phoebe was hurting so much that she was making herself sick. Piper had finally convinced Phoebe to go to see a doctor. Phoebe was of course, reluctant at first but eventually agreed to go. That's where she was now. Piper was expecting a call any minute for her to go pick her up. Phoebe was in no condition to drive herself, or so piper told her (More like ordered her) to give her a call when she was done at the surgery and piper would come by and pick her up. That's why when Piper heard the door open and Phoebe walk through it, she got quite the shock.  
  
"Phoebe?! How did you get home? I thought I told you to give me a call when you were done." Phoebe just kept walking and replied as she pushed past Piper:  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to be a bother and I thought I could use the fresh air."  
  
Piper sighed. She was right. Phoebe did need the fresh air, but Piper still felt offended.  
  
"Phoebe you are not a Bother! You're my sister and you're going through a really. rough patch in your life. I just want to be here for you in anyway I can."  
  
"And I appreciate that piper, I really do. I just. right now- I just don't wanna be around people. Everywhere I go, everything I do, im reminded of him. Reminded that he is GONE, and im not ready to accept that right now."  
  
Piper could tell that Phoebe was trying to hold her emotions back, but her eyes were filling with tears and her face was full of pain. Piper reached out and hugged her baby sister.  
  
For the first time since Cole's death, Phoebe let another person reach out and comfort her. As Phoebe felt her sisters arms around her she let all of the pain and anguish she had felt, slip away within her choking sobs.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~  
  
That's all for now folks!!! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lost love pt4  
  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
  
A/N: I know it has been a while since my last chapter was posted, but im actually having all my half- yearly exams and. Well you know how it is with exams. but I promise that there will be more chapters to my stories ('A Chance worth taking" "Tropical Paradise' and my joint story with my friend Emily 'What if?') coming soon.  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
For what seemed like an eternity to the girls, but was really only a few minutes, the two just held each other in an attempt to feel a little better. Piper was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So. Pheebs. what did the doctor say?"  
  
At this Phoebes body stiffened and she jolted from her sisters embrace.  
  
"I-I-im , piper. Everything is o.k."  
  
Phoebe was as pathetic at lying as grams was so Piper knew immediately that everything was not o.k. but before she could say anything, Phoebe was on her way up the stairs.  
  
"Phoebe??" Phoebe made no reply and continued jogging up the stairs.  
  
"Pheebs? Are you sure everything is o.k.?  
  
"Yes Piper everything is FAN-FREEKING-TASTIC!!!" Phoebe Practically yelled. "Sure I just lost the man I loved and im never gonna see him again and hey, now im gonna have to raise his un-born child all by myself. And then again what do I have to be sad abou."  
  
Piper had registered what phoebe said and cut her off.  
  
"Un-Born-.child, Phoebe."  
  
"Yes Piper, im Pregnant. is that what you wanted to hear???" Phoebes eyes shed fresh tears.  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"No, Piper. don't say anything"  
  
"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna keep it or are you. you know."  
  
"What? Get rid of it?!!!" Phoebes voice yelled at Pipers Question. How could she think that? It was as if Piper didn't WANT Phoebe to keep this baby. What was phoebe saying. she didn't know if she wanted this baby.  
  
"Im sorry piper. I didn't mean to snap.. I just. im so confused. I don't know what im gonna do." Phoebe's eyes shed all the tears that she had been suppressing.  
  
"Phoebe. I didn't mean that. I just."  
  
"No. its o.k. Piper. I just need some time to think."  
  
"Remember phoebe, no matter what you decide we will be behind you no matter what."  
  
"Thanks Piper."  
  
~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
I know im getting a bit carried away here so if you have any suggestions feel free to write them in a review. And to all the people who have reviewed. don't worry, Cole WILL be coming back. Maybe not yet. but he WILL! I PROMISE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lost love pt5  
  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
It had been five and a half months since Phoebe Found out her news. At this point in Her Pregnancy Phoebes size had almost doubled and it was hard for her to move around. Vanquishing demons became more and more of a chore, and with the underworlds knowledge of the Charmed one Pregnant with the child of one of the greatest Demons ever to walk the earth there were no shortage of them. But one slight change of plan would cause the Charmed ones more havoc. than they could ever imagine.  
  
Phoebe walked down the manors stairs. She was daydreaming about Cole, A pastime that she did often. She thought about his kisses, his Smile, his touch. She imagined that he was right there beside her now, holding her close to him and kissing her forehead and hair. She imagined that he would be there when she woke up in the morning, lying next to her, arms wrapped protectively around her body. But he was never there. He was never there to caress or kiss her again. And when Phoebe woke in the mornings, her dream would slip away from her and she would face the harsh reality. The one without Cole. It was here and only here that Phoebe realised that Cole would never be there, he would never be there for her, or their baby.  
  
Phoebe kept walking down the stairs, but all of a sudden she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her lower back. She turned around almost expecting a demon to be there with a knife but the pain was so unbearable that her footsteps faltered and she missed the step and tumbled down the stairs and lay at the bottom, unconscious.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~  
  
I know that this chapter is a little short. I will write more in the next one but until then. Please bear with me. P.S.- Cole WILL be back soon! Maybe within the next four of five chapters. I know it's a long wait but ill try to get them up soon.  
  
LOZZIELIZ 


	6. Chapter 6

Lost love pt6  
  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~  
  
Piper heard the commotion on the stairs and she ran from the kitchen, quicker than she ever thought she could. At the bottom of the stairs she saw Phoebe lying in a heap. She wasn't moving.  
  
"PHOEBE!!!" Piper screamed out to her sister but Phoebe lay there unmoving.  
  
"PHOEBE!!" Piper screamed again as she ran to her sisters side. "PAIGE! LEO! Get down here now!"  
  
Piper heard the thumps of Paige's feet running down the hall. Then she came down the stairs. The sight of her sister lying at the bottom stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"LEO!!!" Piper screamed again. But leo didn't come.  
  
"Paige, your gonna have to heal her. Leos not coming."  
  
Paige didn't need to be told twice. She orbed down beside piper, because Phoebe was blocking the bottom of the stairwell. She placed her hands over Phoebe and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
"Its no use piper. I can't do it. I've never been able to heal on my own."  
  
"Paige, you have to keep trying."  
  
Paige placed her hands back over phoebe's body. After a few seconds a familiar yellow glow began to emanate from her hands. Piper had tears running down her face.  
  
"Come on Phoebe wake up. Please."  
  
As if on cue Phoebe sat upright and gasped for air. Her sisters immediately flung their arms around her neck and hugged her tight. Phoebe, who was still gasping for air, tried to comprehend what was going on. She felt a strange feeling, but then realised what was going on.  
  
"I think my water just broke."  
  
~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~  
  
So wat did you think? Is it ok? R&R please! 


	7. Chapter7

Lost love pt7  
  
I refuse to let Brad Kern have his own way with my favourite couple; therefore, I am writing this story in protest. This story is an alternate ending to the episode -'Paige from the Past' in season 4. I don't exactly know why I write these stories but when I get an idea I just have to write it down!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Charmed or any of the Characters mentioned in this story. unless of course they have never been mentioned on the TV show. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Darrel etc. Belong to Aaron Spelling im just borrowing them to do this story and don't worry ill be nice and ill have them back to brad kern in one piece. (Yeah, so he can just kill off all of them and bring in someone new.) And If I DID own Charmed and all of the aforementioned. do Ya think I would be wasting time writing fan fictions and not trying to convince Mr Brad Kern to resign from his post as writer and let me take his job instead.that'd be the day. (That way I could find a way to Bring Cole back!) O.K. my ranting is over now just read the story.  
  
A/N: hey guys.. Sorry I took so long to get these chapters up. im just going through my yearly exams at school and, well, you get the idea..LOL! please Read and Review these chapters, if you have ANY HINTS OR TIPS OR JUST WANT TO TELL ME THAT MY STORY ROCKS.. Just kidding lol. But seriously, please review me and tell me what you think.  
  
In case you forgot..  
  
This story takes place in season 4. Cole died from the gunshot wound that Darrel gave him in 'a Paige from the past'. Phoebe was, of course, devastated especially when she found out that she was pregnant with his child. This all happens after this and phoebe has just announced to her sisters that her water has broken.  
  
~~~!  
  
As if on cue Phoebe sat upright and gasped for air. Her sisters immediately flung their arms around her neck and hugged her tight. Phoebe, who was still gasping for air, tried to comprehend what was going on. She felt a strange feeling, but then realised what was going on.  
  
"I think my water just broke."  
  
~~~!  
  
Piper and Paige sat up, astounded at Phoebes words. Piper was the first to react.  
  
"Oh god.Ummm. Paige, you go get the car keys, go NOW!. We have to get her to the hospital."  
  
Paige ran from her position on the floor as piper tried to get Phoebe to stand up.  
  
"Come on Pheebs. We have to get you to the hospital. I need you to work with me."  
  
But Phoebe could hardly move, her back was aching and she felt as if she was paralized. She tried to help piper haul her up off the ground but she screamed in agony halfway there and fell back down.  
  
"Piper! I got the car keys!" yelled Paige as she entered the room from the kitchen.  
  
"don't worry about the keys. We don't have time, the contractions are too close!"  
  
"Ill orb her!"  
  
"Paige, you cant orb yet. Its too dangerous, we'll have to do it here!"  
  
"WHAT???" screamed Phoebe, reacting for the first time in the conversation between her sisters.  
  
"its o.k. honey." Said Piper in her 'big-sister reassuring tone' she then turned to Paige:  
  
"Paige, go get some Clean towels, some warm water, a clothes peg and scissors."  
  
Paige didn't question her sister and she didn't hesitate. She ran out and got the items. Meanwhile piper moved Phoebe to a more comfortable part of the living room floor. (if that is at all possible????) Tears were streaming down Phoebes face.  
  
"Piper, whats going on???" Phoebe Gasped between sobs.  
  
"its too early for me to be doing this yet. I have almost two months left."  
  
"Phoebe, Baby, don't worry. Your fall must have triggered your labour to start. Ittl be o.k. thousands of babys are born prematurely every day and they turn out fine." Piper was cut off by a familiar voice  
  
"shes right you know. My third little girl was premature, born right in this house as a matter of fact, and she turned out just perfect."  
  
Piper and Phoebe were stunned.  
  
"Mom???"  
  
"I thought we could use someone with a little first-hand experience in childbirth." Paige added.  
  
Patty smiled at her daughters and went to Phoebes side.  
  
"How are you doing baby?" Patty asked while mopping the sweat from Phoebes red forehead.  
  
"Not good, its far too early for me to be doing this." Phoebe wimpered.  
  
"No its not honey, your doing great."  
  
"I want Cole." Phoebe whimpered softly, as more tears ran down her face.  
  
"I know, I Know sweety. But you have to be strong, for you and my grandbaby."  
  
Phoebe nodded as patty kissed her forehead.  
  
~~~~!  
  
Okies, that's the next instalment. I know in real life that childbirth takes hours.. But its really boring in writing. And to those I promised.. COLE WILL BE BACK !!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I know I know its been sooooooooooooooo long since I've updated.. But stop complaining cause here is the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~######  
  
"Lets just see how your going o.k. Baby. Thank god your wearing a skirt. this makes this a whole lot easier" Patty smiled.  
  
"Please don't make me laugh" Phoebe gasped.  
  
O.k. o.k. Don't make her laugh." said Patty but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I think I see a head"  
  
"You can?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Wow. that was fast." Paige retorted.  
  
"We Halliwells don't like to dawdle. Ok then sweetie when the next contraction hits I want you to push with all your strength."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"This isn't right. he should be here. he cant miss this."  
  
Piper was about to console her sister and took her hand. she couldn't imagine what she was going through. Piper took her hand in her own, but this was a mistake as she suddenly found out. Just as Piper had taken Phoebes hand another contraction hit and her hand tightened around Pipers causing Piper to wince in pain.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!"  
  
"Push sweetie!"  
  
"What do you think im doing? Knitting a sweater???"  
  
"Ooooh we have a head! There's a head!" Paige shrieked with delight.  
  
The contraction stopped and piper drew her hand away from Phoebes grasp.  
  
"I can't do this. I don't wanna push anymore! Can't I do this later???"  
  
"No sweetie we cant" Patty assured her daughter.  
  
"O.k. on this last push I want you to push as hard as you can. your baby is almost here"  
  
They didn't have to wait long. As soon as the contraction hit Phoebe pushed so hard that she thought she was about to push herself inside out. She was in utter agony. Her screams echoed in the hallway of the manor. But her screams were cut off by the shaking sounds of the chandelier above their heads. It emanated a kind of bluish light. As soon as this died down, a shrieking cry came from a bundle of blue and red orbs that patty held in her arms. She cut the cord and wrapped the bundle in a fluffy warm towel.  
  
"She's just as Beautiful as he mommy."  
  
"She?" Phoebe smiled through her tears as she was handed the newborn. Phoebe was in agony and she was exhausted but she didn't care. In her arms was the most precious gift in the world.  
  
"She has his eyes."  
  
And it was true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
